samurai8fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Samurai
}} are cyborg warriors with advanced, completely artificial bodies that grant them power beyond that of normal humans. Their duty is to protect the galaxy. According to the Ronin, Samurai are chosen by Fudo Myo-o for being the most elite of Bushi and given their cyborg bodies as a result. However, one does not need to be a Bushi to become a Samurai. This is evidenced by Hachimaru, who was not a Bushi, becoming a Samurai. Physiology Transformation To become a Samurai, a Locker Ball — a crystal star left behind by Fudo Myo-o — is needed. The Locker Ball has a small blade in it, and if a sufficiently courageous individual uses this blade to commit seppuku, there's a chance their body will transform into a |Kī}}, a memory unit that resembles a spine and forms the base of their new cybernetic body and a |Tamashii}}, a orb of energy which are spontaneously assembled from the Locker Ball. Habilidades e Poderes General Abilities *'Metamorphosis': Using the Locker Ball's Program Power, a Samurai has a limited degree of control over the molecules that form matter and the gravity H-Particles emit. When applied, it can reshape matter and gravity at will. This allows for the use of generic samurai abilities. *'Gravity Sense': Samurai can sense the gravity of other individuals. *'Healing Factor': A Samurai's cybernetic body is endowed with miraculous regenerative powers, allowing them to rapidly heal nearly any injury, though certain techniques and weapons may impede this process. This allows them to perform feats such as reattaching severed limbs or regrowing them outright. They can also exist in otherwise dangerous environments, including the vacuum of space. It's been noted that the speed of regeneration is not uniform, so Samurai heal at different rates. *'Immortality': Samurai are immortal so long as they retain the will to fight, allowing them to survive otherwise fatal injuries and continue to do battle. However, should their courage falter and they accept defeat, the warrior god Fudo Myo-o will forsake them and they will succumb to their injuries, with their body quickly dispersing back into a Locker Ball. Chave Samurai Coming Soon Alma Samurai *'Samurai Soul Blade': The Samurai Soul when fused with a Handle Bone from a Holder - can turn into an energy blade stronger than any metal blade. *'Incarnation': Adept Samurai are able to temporarily conjure a spiritual incarnation of their samurai soul by stabilizing the density of their H-Particles to a value close to zero. They can project this incarnation through space to traverse tremendous distances and engage in combat without risking damage to their actual physical form. Holder Control *'Shapeshifting' *'Armadura Samurai' Samurais Conhecidos *Fudo Myo-o *Hachimaru *Daruma *Yasha *Ronin *Takatsuna *Ata *Hagamichi *Mujin *Ryu *Benkei *Sen *Yoshitsune *Hanaichi *Goku Curiosidades *In Japanese folklore, the soul is located in the stomach area, which is why the act of seppuku involved cutting the belly. This could be the reason why the Samurai Soul is located near the stomach. *Most samurai train in the style of one of five schools: the Kongo-Yasha, Ususuma, Gozanze, Daiitoku, and Gundari styles. Categoria:Termos